Sr Y Sra Ketchum
by Blues216
Summary: Sienta doncella del festival de Isla Shamouti se reencuentra con su ELGIDO, y trata de conquistarlo, pero esta se topa con un obstáculo el cual la dejara sin su Elegido. (Tal vez no es el mejor resumen, pero les agradecería que lo leyeran para ayudarme a mejorar.)


**Disclaimer:** Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, como muchos lo pueden intuir.

 **Notas:** Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo, y espero que les guste esta nueva historia, y sin más que decir provecho hijos.

 **Sr. Y Sra. Ketchum.**

El archipiélago naranja era un gran sitio turístico para vacacionar, divertirse, alejarse del trabajo y descansar, Motivo por el cual cierto joven de 22 años de cabello negro y alborotado con un Pikachu en el hombro se encontraba en Isla Shamouti. Este no era otro que el mismísimo Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta actual líder del frente de batalla, el cual se encontraba en una pequeña tienda de antigüedades. El cual por órdenes de Scott, y el resto de ases del frente, se había tomado unas bien merecidas vacaciones. En la **"situación"** en la que se encontraba, él había pensado que sería buena idea ir a pueblo paleta y pasar una temporada cerca de casa, solo por si su **"situación"** llegara a complicarse, pero su madre le dio un gran regaño diciéndole que tenía que ir a un lugar tranquilo y adecuado para prepararse y descansar mientras pudiera, antes de que **"eso ocurriera"** y tuviera el doble o el triple de trabajo, a lo cual este acepto un tanto dudoso, ya que dado **"su situación"** prefería estar cerca de su madre o amigos para que lo ayudaran si algo llegara a suceder, pero Delia de dijo que solo estaban sobreactuando.

Pero tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, y disfrutar sus vacaciones después de toda tenía que relajarse mientras pudiera. Ash conocía a la perfección Isla Shamouti, la primera vez que estuvo en ella fue durante su viaje con Misty y Trace por el archipiélago naranja, durante el incidente de las 3 aves legendarias y Lugia. A su llegada al igual que la primara ves a que visito Isla Shamouti fue muy bien recibido por los lugareños, los cuales festejaban y cantaban sobre el regreso del elegido, el cual los había salvado.

Esa isla le traía tantos recuerdos de cuando era más joven, la nostalgia lo invadía mientras esperaba en esa pequeña tienda de antigüedades a cierta mujer peli-lila, la cual tenía que ver con esa **"situación"** en la que se encontraban ambos, el simple recuerdo de aquella mujer lo hiso sonreír mientras una calidez recorría su cuerpo, almeno esto fue así hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por alguien que gritaba su nombre.

\- ASH. Acto el cual provenía de una vieja amiga de Ash, la cual no era otra que Melody la chica peli-castaña que solía tocaba la ocarina.

\- Melody cuanto tiempo. Saludo Ash feliz de reencontrarse con aquella chica la cual lo había ayudado antes.

\- Pika pi. Saludo su amigo a la chica recién llegada

\- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, al mismísimo elegido en persona. Dijo mientras Miraba a Ash de pies a cabeza ignorando la presencia de Pikachu.

\- Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos elegido. Dijo Melody en un tono seductor, mientras se acercaba al entrenador y lo acorralando contra una pared cercana.

\- Como has estado Melody, tiempo si verte. Contesto un incómodo Ash por la cercanía de la chica

\- No te veía desde el incidente de las 3 aves legendarias y Lugia, me dijeron que habías vuelto pero no lo podía creer, y quien lo diría eres incluso más apuesto que la ultimas ves que nos vimos, y lo mejor de todo esta vez no hay una crisis con Pokemons legendarios, así que nos podremos divertir ¿qué dices? Dijo de manera insinuativa mientras se acercaba más a su rostro, dejando a Ash en una posición nada cómoda entre ella y la pared.

\- Me siento alagado por el cumplido y la invitación pero por desgrasi... Pero no pudo terminar ya que la peli-castaña puso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

\- Vamos no seas aguafiestas, un poco de diversión no nos hará daño, o acaso vienes con sus amigos como la ultimas ves. Dijo tratando de persuadirlo para salir con ella.

\- Bueno ya que lo mencionas vengo con... pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por una voz la cual estaba detrás de ambos jóvenes.

\- Disculpa, odio interrumpirlos. Dijo una chica de cabello color lila la cual llevaba un vestido color blanco con detalles de color lila a juego con unas sandalias.

\- Pues la verdad si nos interrumpes. Melody respondió sin prestarle mucha atención a aquella chica detrás de ella.

\- Anabel. Dijo Ash con una notable alegría en su todo su ser. Al igual que su fiel compañero el cual salto del hombro de su entrenador yendo en dirección a la recién llegada.

Al ver la reacción de Ash y de su Pikachu Melody voltio a ver a aquella chica que parecía conocer a su elegido. Al voltear se encontró con una hermosa chica que aparentaba la misma edad de Ash, de ojos y cabellos lila, pero lo que más destacaba de aquella chica peli-lila era su abdomen ligeramente hinchado, al parecer la chica se encontraba embarazada parecía tener alrededor d meses de embarazo.

\- Quien eres tú. Pregunto una molesta Melody, mientras veía como el pequeño ratón eléctrico se acunaba en los brazos de aquella chica.

\- Que quien soy yo... trato de responder Anabel en un tono de exasperación pero fue interrumpida por Ash, el cual trataba de evitarle cualquier estrés, ya que debido al embarazo Anabel se había vuelto muy irritable, y el médico le había sugerido evitar situaciones que llegaran a alterarla.

\- Ella es Anabel la dama de la Torre de Batalla, una de las más fuertes ases de la batalla de la frontera y mi esposa. Respondió Ash remarcando con orgullo la última parte, mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de ambos, a pesar de tener tiempo de casados pequeños detalles como esos parecían alborotarlos como si de una pareja de chiquillos recién enamorados se tratase.

\- Bueno creo que es hora de que volvamos a nuestro hotel Sr. Ketchum, los amables lugareños dijeron que harían una fiesta en tu honor ELEGIDO. Dijo Anabel a su esposo dándole un toque bromista a la parte de elegido.

\- Claro que si Sra. Ketchum, adiós Melody fue un gusto verte de nuevo. Se despidió Ash, con Pikachu ya en su hombro, tomando la mano de Anabel, mientras ponían rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaban.

\- Adiós pequeña doncella del festival. Esto último Anabel lo había dicho en un tono burlón, pues ella ya sabía de todas las aventuras que su esposo había vivido.

Ambos jóvenes se alejaban en dirección a su hotel dejando atrás a una sorprendida y mal humorada Melody, la cual se había quedado con las ganas de salir con Ash, además de que esta no salía de su sorpresa de enterarse de que aquel chico al que pretendía ya había formado una familia y se encontraba fuera de su alcance.


End file.
